


Deceit's Smile

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Puns, Deceit only laughs at snake puns, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romantic Patceit, Snake Puns, but happy ending, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Patton just wants to make Deceit smile and laugh at one of his jokes.





	Deceit's Smile

Deceit hardly ever smiled in front of them, and when he did it didn’t take a genius to notice that it was one of those shy tight-lipped smiles that always had a hand covering his mouth. 

No matter what, no matter the joke that he heard or anything that was supposed to make a normal person laugh or smile Deceit wouldn’t smile, he stood there with his back as straight as a ruler and didn’t give one inkling that he was enjoying anything. It actually bummed Patton out, he could crack joke after joke and make any pun in the world and he would hear Virgil’s adorable laugh, Roman’s hearty chuckle, and the long-suffering but equally good-natured groan that he had come to expect from Logan. In the past, that certainly would have been enough for him, to hear and to see their reactions made every joke most certainly worth it in Patton’s eyes.

But then Deceit had come into the picture. 

After making himself known to Thomas in the most obnoxious and probably obvious way that Patton had ever seen, Deceit had revealed himself and come into the light side. He popped up more often in the light mind space, more and more Patton saw certain things vanishing from their fridge. Deceit never ate in front of them and he never smiled in front of any of them when Patton did happen to see him. 

Although he had certainly tried.

“Deceit!” Patton had crowed to him one day, a massive smile was curling on the moral side’s lips and his eyes were absolutely shining with glee the moment that he caught sight of the lying side. 

The side in question froze, in his hands, he held a pile of dirtied plates and silverware, his mismatched eyes darted everywhere but Patton before finally landing on the moral side that eagerly stood in front of him bouncing on the heels of his feet. Up and down, up and down. 

“Morality..” Deceit hissed, and when he was finally acknowledged, the bouncing thankfully stopped, and the movement of Deceit’s eyes stopped with the movement. 

Although that didn’t stop the deceitful side from stepping back the moment that Patton inched closer to him, his eyes were shining more now than before, and the moral side seemed to be preparing for something. 

“What do you call a pile of cats Deceit?” The question burst out of Patton before Deceit could even think to ask what on earth Patton was trying to accomplish by getting so close to him. Nevertheless, he squinted his eyes a little bit, his snake eye narrowing to the point that it was just a tiny sliver of black among a sea of yellow. He was definitely suspicious of the answer, but regardless of how the rug was going to be pulled out from under him, Deceit shrugged his shoulders.

A pout formed on Patton’s face, slightly put out but nevertheless, he regained his smile once more. “A meow-tain!” He blurted out, his soft brown eyes eagerly searching Deceit’s face for even just a hint of a smile, a quirk of his lips, something at least, and yet…

Lips pressed themselves into a thin line and not a single hint of amusement could be seen on Deceit’s face as he spun around, his cape nearly clipped Patton on the nose as he did his dramatic turn nearly the equivalent of Roman at that moment. 

“How finitely amusing.” The droll of Deceit’s voice as he made his way to the kitchen in order to wash the dishes made Patton’s shoulders sink a little bit and his smile all but vanish as he watched and caught sight of Deceit’s cape turning the corner the other go into the kitchen. Just a few moments later until the sound of running water could be heard from inside, and just like that he had been ignored and he didn’t even get a smile for his efforts.

In the strangest way he felt almost robbed by the cold nature of Deceit’s reaction, although the feeling didn’t last for long as a more determined pout formed on his bottom lip, and just like that he had decided to do something about it as he made his way back into his room and hunkered down.

With his arms crossed Patton sat back in his beanbag chair that scrunched his knees up to his chest and made him totally look mature as he drummed his fingers on his knees. He pretty much looked like a child that had been put in time out, even so, he continued to drum his fingers thinking as deeply as he could about what he could do. 

At least until his gaze drifted over to his dresser, it took a moment before it suddenly clicked and within seconds he was stumbling up scrambling over to the dresser before yanking the top drawer open. The force of it knocked a few things off, but that hardly mattered to him. 

Tucked into the corner of one of the drawers in his dresser Patton found it, a small light blue book no bigger than a slice of bread, that was absolutely covered in stickers. There wasn’t a single inch of the cover that was available, in fact, he only knew that it was blue because that had been the color before he had covered it in the stickers. Yet despite the stickers of Thomas’ various yet favorite cartoons covering it, what it help was utterly deadly, what it held was something to be marveled at for all of time and space.

They were his deadliest of all jokes, the jokes that would make Virgil gasp for air when he laughs, and would make Roman clutch his side, and...the jokes that would actually get a snort of laughter from Logan as the logical side’s shoulders shook with the laughter that he tried to repress and keep deep down inside of him. Although, more often than not when it came to these absolutely deadly jokes, he failed to keep the laughter at bay, letting Patton and all of the others hear the rare snorts that constantly interrupted his laughs. 

So if these jokes could crack Logan, then these without a doubt would be the ones that would make Deceit laugh, and he would most certainly do it. Even if it took him years to accomplish such a task. 

Gripping the book tightly Patton cracked an absolutely maniacal grin as he flopped back down on the beanbag that made nearly his entire body sink into it, and propping open the colorfully tabbed sections of his book he flicked through it bit by bit. His eyes trailed over every single word, taking in the joke and almost imaging Deceit’s reaction to each and every one of them. 

“No, this one isn’t right..this one either…” The grumpy pout was back as he turned the page, so far as deep as he was in the book and the jokes that were written on the pages, none of them seemed...Deceit enough for him. So the search continued, as he made it from the red tab in his book, with the jokes that had always made Roman howl with laughter, past the purple one that had once made Virgil curl his arms around his middle gasping for air in between the rambunctious laughs, and even past few blue ones that had made Logan blush with the audacity of them. Up until he had gotten to a few mint green tabbed ones.

Really he prepared himself to not see anything good in these either, or to just mindlessly flip through those as well, at least until he keyword caught his attention. It took him a moment, as his eyes just stared down at that word, before a devious grin, matching that of the Grinch curled onto his lips and his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. 

_ It was  _ **_perfect_ ** _! _

“Deeeceit!”

 

The sound of his name practically being sung from upstairs made a pit of unease swell within Deceit’s gut as he turned the warm tap water off, and flicking the water he could from his bright yellow gloves he made his way from the kitchen. In just the perfect time to see Patton, the moral side of their host barreling down the stairway completely out of breath and his hair a curly yet oddly charming mess, although with a bigger smile than usual on his face. His damp gloved hands cautiously reached forward to steady the other as he finally came to a stop, staining the powdery blue shirt with a few droplets of water. The grin that was directed at him and the contact, made him instinctively freeze up.

That pit of unease, was steadily turning into a chasm at the sight.

At one point Deceit had thought that only he could pull off the close-lipped smile of someone who was up to something, but staring back at Patton, who had a Cheshire like smile on his face. He was finding out just how wrong he was, in all sorts of way. 

“Deeeceit.” The side in question felt the hair on the back of his neck rising up at the tone his own name was crooned in, while it was entirely attractive he couldn’t help but to be alarmed by it. 

“What do you call a snake who  **really** likes past events?”

And thus he was completely dumbfounded, as he blinked a few times trying to assure himself that he had even heard the moral side correctly. With a tilt of his head he continued to blankly stare back at Patton, the grin was still there and now he felt even more confused. 

“A  _ hissss _ -torian!” The proud smirk on Patton’s face was all but washed away, as Deceit felt something rising up inside of him, and contrary to what the lying side first thought, it was not vomit.

The look on Patton’s face instead changed one of pure innocent amazement as Deceit clasped his hand over his mouth, his entire body shaking and trembling like he had just caught the worst cold in his entire life. The shaking only got worse and worse, until he could no longer bear to keep it in, and Deceit’s hat fell from the back of his head, spinning in a dizzy circle before hitting the ground as he...giggled?

The giddy giggles that spilled from Deceit’s lips sounded like the purest music that had ever graced Patton’s ears as it was his turn to just stand there, his eyes shining as he watched Deceit holding his stomach while his face was lit up with the sounds of his laughter. 

“You’re beautiful…” Patton bluntly stated without one single hint of hesitation in his voice, as if he was telling Deceit that the sky was blue or that the stars were visible at night. 

The laughter coming from the lying side abruptly cut off at the admission, and just like that Deceit’s hand covered his mouth his fingers gripping the side of his face with a worrying amount of force. Deceit stood there rigidly and for once Patton felt all the humor of a well-told joke slipping away from him, like sand falling through his fingers. The smile wilted like a flower in winter, turning down into a worried frown as he went to reach forward. 

“That…” Deceit’s words could be heard behind his hand, just soft enough for the two of them to hear it, “Was your worst joke yet, I really love the part you said about me being beautiful. Can you not imagine that?” A humorless, sharp and biting chuckle left Deceit, sounding so very different than the sound of his happy and wonderful giggles that he’d heard just seconds prior. Yet somehow this laugh...stung all the more because of it.

“Your jokes really are not terrible.” Deceit practically choked the words out as he firmly stepped back from Patton, and looking at him Patton noted that his eyes had a strange sheen to them.

He stepped back again, ready to turn away just like he had before, only this time so that he could sink down into his room and never be seen again. How could he have let himself be taken in enough to actually giggle in front of Patton, to actually show enough of himself so that he left himself emotionally vulnerable to someone..to someone he never thought would use it like that. To someone who he’d thought was more trustworthy than all of the others.

Behind him, Patton was freaking out, internally that was. As Deceit turned away from him, of course Deceit wouldn’t believe words, of course Deceit of all people would trust that any words aimed at him would be false given who he was as a person. What did Deceit trust then? How could he even show that he was being honest? How? How? How? 

_ You Patton, you follow your heart, and I follow my brain when it comes to..emotional matters. That’s what makes us different. _

_ Your heart is crying out to you Thomas!  _

_ He’s your heart Thomas, and we’re constantly working to reign him in... _

Of course! He was morality obviously, but more so than that, more than what he would ever be, he was Thomas’ heart. 

Without thinking, Patton impulsively reached forward snagging Deceit’s wrist before he could fully turn away from him. Boldly staring into Deceit’s eyes, he stepped forward as Deceit stepped back until he firmly had the lying side’s back pressed against the wall. He hoped to whatever Thomas believed in that he didn’t get smacked for this, but…

Veiling his hand gingerly over Deceit’s eyes with one hand as he linked his fingers in Deceit’s with his other, Patton pressed his lips against Deceit’s. 

The kiss was soft, so soft that he may as well have just brushed his lips over Deceit’s more than anything else, and against him, he felt the other side stiffening up for a fraction of a second before Deceit melted under the contact of their lips. 

He gripped Patton’s hand a little bit tighter, before winding his other hand around the moral side’s waist gripping the fabric of his bright blue shirt in an almost needy fashion, physically begging the other not to let him go and for this moment not to end. The warm presence of the hand over his eyes didn’t even bother him that much, all he felt was him and his honesty. 

So with their mouths pressed together, Deceit’s lips curled upwards, into a smile. 


End file.
